You Don't Want This
by magic-reeni
Summary: I really suck at summaries, but I'm going to give it a shot. Yami feels rejected so he decides to leave and Yugi goes off looking for him. Events lead to two years later when something nobody expected to happen.
1. Going Away

Going Away  
  
As the day moved on Yugi became more and more anxious for his party to begin. It was his 16th birthday and the Joey had told him about his party that was going on later that night. Everybody had already brought him to get shakes and he got his for free because of Tea scheduling for the party. Also, they took him to the fair grounds and went on every intense ride about five times before they decided to leave.  
  
Of course, of every good thing has to have a bug or something bad in it. And he'd noticed it from the beginning of the day when they started to have fun. Yugi noticed that Yami seemed to be holding himself back from having fun at all. He'd asked him if he felt ok and Yami said he did but he continued to act that way.  
  
They were just about to head over to the party and Yugi volunteered to get Yami from wherever he was hiding. He maneuvered his way around the trees and other bushes there. The gang decided to just hang out until it was time for the big party and headed over to the park and Yami went out for a walk by himself.  
  
After a few minutes of searching and failing to find his darker half he heard Joey and Tristen calling. He ran back over to them and told them about Yami and his suspicions that he wasn't having as good as time he let on. Joey just brushed it off and started pushing the birthday boy out of the park, reassuring him that Yami probably got a headache or hadn't been feeling good all day and didn't want to make him feel bad by saying anything.  
  
"But Joey, it isn't like him to just walk off like that without saying something." Yugi countered.  
  
"Don't worry about it Yug. He'll be all right. Trust me he used to be the almighty powerful Pharaoh. I'm sure he can take care of himself until we decide to let you go home."  
  
Yugi got home pretty late and didn't even make it upstairs before he fell asleep so he just called it a night on the couch. But in the morning he went to his room to talk to Yami only to find out he wasn't there.  
  
'That's weird; Yami always leaves a note if he's not feeling well.'  
  
Yugi called up Joey and the others and let them know and they agreed to meet outside the game shop. Once together they split up in search of their friend.  
  
/Yami! Yami, please tell me where you are? / The boy tried calling through their link. But to no avail he was falling on deaf ears as the other half of the link had but shut off like Yami didn't even exist. Yugi was beginning to worry about his darker self and ran faster to the park to see if Yami was still there from last night.  
  
"Ok, Malik, Bakura, and Yugi go search by the lake. Ryou, Tristen, and Marik search over by the playground because some of the trees there are easy to climb up. Tea and me will check out all the paths and we'll meet back here in an hour." Joey ordered and everyone ran their way over to their respected areas to start looking.  
  
A few hours after searching every place they could think of that Yami would go everyone decided to look again tomorrow.  
  
"I don't understand why he would run off like that. What if something happened to him and he needs our help?" Yugi asked as he Bakura, Ryou, Malik, and Marik walked home.  
  
"Neither do I, Yugi. I wish I could help you more but I can't" Ryou whispered sadly to his friend.  
  
Bakura put his arm around his light's shoulders. "It's okay, Ryou. We're all doing the best we can so don't feel bad." Ryou offered him a smile.  
  
"Hey, Yugi, didn't you tell Joey that Yami had been acting funny yesterday? While we were heading over to the party?"  
  
"Yeah, I did but that was the only time I saw him acting funny." He then realized something and looked down at his feet. "But I haven't been paying attention lately."  
  
Malik looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I don't know. I haven't been hanging around him as much as I used to lately. With the party coming on and then Tea's been hanging around me too so I've been trying to get rid of her. I really did want to be around him though. In fact I'd rather wanted to be with him on my birthday other than have a big party. I enjoyed it but still."  
  
"It sounds like he might've had a different point of view." Marik announced.  
  
Yugi stopped and cocked his head.  
  
"Well hear me out. If you were in his shoes and he hung out with you and basically did everything with him. Then suddenly your world turns around and he stopped hanging around with you and didn't give him and explanation why. How would you feel?"  
  
Yugi was silent for a minute as he thought about it. Then his eyes started to water up and he let them fall uncaringly. "I'd feel abandoned and rejected." He whispered.  
  
Marik nodded and everyone else did in understanding.  
  
"Marik, are you saying that Yami might've run away because of how I treated him?"  
  
"It's quite possible."  
  
Yugi didn't hold anything back as he fell to his knees and started to cry uncontrollably.  
  
Malik and Ryou knelt down and held the poor boy until the tears subsided. Afterwards, Marik picked him up and carried him the rest of the way to the game shop. Before they went home they left a note stating that the four of them wouldn't be able to help him and the others on the search for Yami.  
  
The next day Yugi, Joey, Tristen, and Tea split up and searched for Yami. Yugi had told them each where to go having made a map off Domino and the downtown area and marking off the places they had already checked.  
  
As they split up they also asked other people if they had seen Yami using a picture they had taken a while ago. Nobody had seen the lost dark one and Yugi was starting to worry again about what Yami might've done because of him.  
  
After a few hours everyone got back together again. Yugi was about to assign new areas to look in for everyone but was interrupted by Joey.  
  
"Yug, let's stop. We've been searching nonstop and if Yami left he probably had a good reason. And if that's the case then we won't be able to find him because he doesn't want to be found."  
  
"Yeah, Yugi let's stop and go grab a bite to eat. Maybe that'll make you feel better." Tea suggested.  
  
"No!"  
  
The usually quiet one of their group's sudden outburst startled the three teens.  
  
"I won't stop looking for him! It's all my fault he's gone!" He shouted. "It's all my fault he left me." He whispered before yelling up again. "You guys aren't really friends if you give up so easy on him! I'll find him and then you'll be sorry that you didn't help me!" After that he ran off down the street.  
  
"Joey! Tristen! Tea! Hey, guys what's going on?" Ryou yelled as him and his yami ran up along with Malik and Marik.  
  
"Where have you four been?" Tristen asked irritated.  
  
"Sorry, we had some things to do. The four of us decided to make posters to help Yami's search go better. It's a surprise for Yugi but why's he running off."  
  
"He's being stubborn. He's staying stuff like it's his fault that's Yami's gone and ."  
  
"It is." Marik interrupted.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yugi accidentally started to ignore him because you guys were pushing him into hanging out with you three all the time. Came his birthday, you three didn't attention to him at all and you obviously didn't let Yami in or even try to either. He ran off when you guys went to the park."  
  
"That's what Yugi meant by 'it's his fault?"  
  
The four Millennium Holders nodded sadly.  
  
"Uh-oh." The three went a little pale.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ryou asked curiously.  
  
"Well, we just bugged Yug into giving up because Yami obviously don't want to be found."  
  
"That was the smartest thing you have done you numbskull." Bakura noted sarcastically.  
  
Yugi ran all the way back to the game shop with unshed and stinging tears in his eyes. He slammed the door on his bedroom and collapsed onto his bed.  
  
"I bet they weren't even looking when we split up. Some 'friends' they are!"  
  
A few minutes after Yugi had calmed down he loaded up the map on his computer and marked off the location he checked that day and was about to check off the places where Joey, Tristen, and Tea were supposed to look before slamming his fist on the table.  
  
"They aren't friends at all if they give up so easily!" He yelled through clenched teeth. He refused to mark off their locations and chose to go downtown the next day.  
  
He changed out of his clothes into some comfy sweat pants and climbed into bed. As he started to drift off to he started to have second thoughts about yelling at his friends. 'It's going to be harder looking for Yami and apologizing for how I acted without any help from the others.' Then he thought over the events and rolled over in anger before he could scream out in rage. 'No! I meant what I said and I won't show that I'm sorry for something I shouldn't be sorry for. They didn't have to say what they did and if anybody's going to be apologizing it's them.' Afterwards he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.  
  
As Yugi and the other's day was going by so was another's. Yami used up to whole day thinking about why and when he ran away.  
  
'It's for the best; it has to be. Yugi's growing up and once he gets somebody he wants to spend the rest of his life with. Somebody he's going to want to marry and be with day and night and then there won't be much use for me to protect him. It was fun while it lasted but whom am I kidding? Yugi wasn't going to be little and innocent forever.'  
  
The dark spirit looked up into the blue sky. Tears stinging to come down and he let them, having no need to be strong anymore since Yugi wasn't around.  
  
'Not like it matters.' He huffed. 'Yugi wasn't giving any attention to me and that's the fact of hard reality. He's growing up and wants to experience new things. He's stronger and braver too. Besides, he's not going to be innocent once he gets married and gets kids, but he'll always be my hikari .'  
  
"No!" He said sternly. "I can't call him that name or anything else except Yugi. I have no right to call him such a delicate name being as tainted as I am. Can't say as that I'm surprised though, just caught off guard really. He grew up so fast it seems. He's not even as naïve as before. How could I help him if I can't keep him safe like before?"  
  
He looked back down and started to walk back to his new home. It wasn't the best thing in the world but it was something to go to at night. He opened the door and looked around.  
  
'Though it would be nice if I could hear his cheery voice again.'  
  
"Hi Yami!"  
  
The spirit shook his head to rid himself of the thought.  
  
'It's only going to be harder if I keep thinking about him.' He forced himself to believe. Besides, he won't notice you if you were still there with all the girls around. Yugi going on dates, what's the use of me in that?'  
  
He lay down on his bed and blocked the annoying sun from his face by closing the battered curtains on his window.  
  
Nobody should have the Pharaoh wrong though. The dark was happy for his light. He wanted Yugi to grow up and be strong so he didn't feel as though he was being dependant on everyone it seemed like, but the spirit still felt bad at the same time. He felt rejected and even quiet jealous whenever he saw those girls since he too wanted his light for himself. He didn't consider it being selfish really, more a desperation to be loved and to love back. He wanted his light to want him like he wanted him. He loved his light more than anything and would even give up all the titles he had on himself and everything else he could to have his little Yugi love him back, but the said light had only made it clear on his preference on gender and it wasn't male.  
  
He thought back to Yugi's birthday. He was going to tell the boy that he cared for him and his feelings that extended farther than a simple friendship or little crush, but didn't because he noticed how much attention he wasn't receiving from the light or his friends for that matter. It's like he didn't exist to them and wondered briefly if they noticed he wasn't there any longer.  
  
"Heh, knowing Joey he probably convinced everyone that I'd gone to the puzzle and wanted to be left alone . but then there was that message from before from Yugi in our mind link. I heard it but didn't catch what it asked." He brushed the thought away as being an unimportant message. "After all he didn't ask again." He thought aloud sadly.  
  
'That's why I left. I was holding Yugi back from what he really wanted. He wanted to date and live his life. Besides, Tea made it clear that Yugi was going to be taken soon."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Tea watched the birthday boy, smirking the whole time like she had this big plan and nobody could ever suspect her of anything out of her character.  
  
She plucked an extra straw into Yugi's shake and starting to drink with him. It was obviously a surprise but Yugi didn't push her away and continued until the two had finished off the drink.  
  
"Hey, Yugi, maybe you could come over to my house instead of going home and we could watch a few movies. My parents won't be home for a few days and we could do whatever we wanted. What do you say?"  
  
Yami perked up at hearing this and was about to say something against it but stopped himself, not wanting to ruin his aibou's birthday.  
  
Yugi hadn't noticed but had been fighting down a blush at the moment. He finally got settled back down. "I'm sorry, Tea. M-my Grandpa wanted me back home so he could have a miniature party with me."  
  
Yami looked over at him curiously. 'Yugi or Grandpa hadn't mentioned that. Probably forgot to tell me or expected me to just go to sleep once we got home anyway.' Yami shrugged off the little party he wasn't invited to. 'Come to think of it, I wasn't invited to this one either. If it wasn't for me asking about it this morning I'd be at home doing something else.' He thought sadly as he pushed threatening tears back.  
  
"Hey, guys, let's go to the park. It's not quite time to head over to Yug's party, so let's just rest up a little bit?" Joey suggested.  
  
"Good idea Joey. Alright, let's go."  
  
Nobody had bothered to turn around to see if Yami was following. He was still sitting in the booth and watching as his light and everyone else laughed and joked with each other unknowing that one wasn't with them anymore.  
  
Yami lifted his hand up to the glass. "Good bye." He whispered sadly and so quietly that nobody could hear him but himself.  
  
~End Of Flashback~  
  
He shook off the memory. He'd went so far into it that he'd gone to where he said his last word to Yugi before he decided to leave him. He rolled back over on his lumpy mattress and shivered slightly.  
  
He hadn't gone to the game shop to pick up anything of his so he'd been in the same clothes as the day of the party. It was a pair of dark blue leather pants and a black sleeveless shirt that looked as if the sleeves had been ripped off of it and was tightly showing off his muscular chest and stomach. The armband he wore around his upper right arm was a smooth metal and had been chilled in the smudged air when he was outside.  
  
Yami remembered the many times when he felt scared about not being able to help his innocent light once he grew up and his fears had finally caught up him. He was scared about being rejected and couldn't take it and that's the main reason why he ran in the first place.  
  
'Lots of other reasons too. Rejection and hate, I could never take it if Yugi didn't like me back after I told him I loved him and had for a long time now. I knew all along I wouldn't be needed around forever. I wish I could be with my love though .'  
  
"No!" He stopped himself again. "I can't think that way, he'd never love be back so I have to move on. I have to find something else that'll take my mind off him long enough that I might just forget I love him so much it hurts. I stayed as long as I could." He offered sadly to himself.  
  
'I feel so broken though. As though Yugi finally decided to group up and live his life and I'm was getting left behind. I don't want to feel this way. I don't want to get hurt, but I don't want Yugi to get hurt or hate me either.' 


	2. Found but Gone

Found But Gone  
  
About two week later Yugi was still in search of his lost friend. He went through his quick schedule that became quite easy for him considering it went off as waking up, getting dressed, and then running off to search some more without taking anything to eat.  
  
This time he planned on going back to downtown since he didn't get a real good of a search last time he went two weeks ago. He ran most of the way and then walked the last mile or so since cops liked to hang about and catch the criminals that hung out there. He didn't want to risk running there and right into one of them since his new wardrobe attire didn't consist of much innocence anymore. Instead he wore something more a gangster would wear. He had on tight jeans with a hole on one of the knees, a black tank top that had long sleeves once but when he was beaten up in it once bloodstains covered the sleeves and he cut them off. He still wore the puzzle around his neck but a chain necklace accompanied it as well as another chain coming out one of the pockets on his pants pockets and hanging out of the back pocket.  
  
As he walked he thought about the last time he went downtown in search of Yami. He'd been still angry with his friends from the day before and spent most of his time thinking about it and venting his angry on stray alley cats and garbage cans that he'd found and hadn't really been looking too hard like he'd planned.  
  
'I sure hope I can get a better look in this time. I miss him so much and I just want him to come back.' He wiped away the tear that had managed to get passed him.  
  
"I won't cry. I need to be strong so I can find Yami. He might need me and I will find him no matter how hard it takes." He thought aloud as he entered the battered up neighborhood. "Besides, I'm running out of places to look and it's not like I really looked last time I checked. Baka Joey and everyone else . well, maybe not everyone else."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Frantic knocks were heard on the door as Yugi lay on his bed, ignoring them. His Grandpa was out so it was either a matter of time before they either left or he got annoyed with them enough to answer to door.  
  
"Yugi, please! We know you're in there so just open the door!"  
  
'A British accent?' "Ryou!" Yugi shot up and ran down the stairs and yanked open the door.  
  
"What're you guys doing here? I thought you were busy?"  
  
"We were but it was a surprise. We were making posters so we could put them up around the city." Bakura answered.  
  
Yugi nodded, surprised that there was actually someone making an effort to help him.  
  
"Thanks you guys, that means a lot to me."  
  
"No problem bud." Malik answered.  
  
"Yeah, and we told Joey and them how you felt. Let's just say that their hearts must feel considerably heavier after hearing what we said." Marik smirked.  
  
Ryou nodded. "They told us that they had no idea what you meant when you said it was your fault."  
  
"They even feel guilty now because they realize that it was their faults too since they were dragging you everywhere." Bakura added.  
  
"Still, I should've said something. I noticed that Yami wasn't having a good time and he wasn't really trying to keep up with us. He kept lagging behind and I didn't bother to turn around and holler for him to catch up. Or at least go back and walk with him."  
  
"It was kind of hard when you're being pushed and pulled by somebody." Marik pointed out.  
  
Yugi nodded. "I guess."  
  
"Yugi, don't feel guilty ok. We'll go talk with Joey and everyone and we'll try to get them to help again if you want."  
  
"That'll be good. Thanks you guys."  
  
"No problem. We'll call you later."  
  
Yugi nodded once more and closed to door to get ready to go downtown.  
  
~End Of Flashback~  
  
'Boy did that call change everything. Bakura called telling me that he and Ryou couldn't come because his dad wanted him to come to America and have that quality time together. His dumb dad chose now to spend time with his son. And Bakura naturally didn't let Ryou go there alone.' He thought angrily. 'And then there's Malik. He called saying that something had come up with Isis and he and Marik had to rush over and take care of her.'  
  
"Then there's Joey and them. Don't know what happened to them but all I got was that stupid note attached to my door. One word and they were sorry. That's all they wrote and I bet it didn't really mean anything. They weren't sorry for anything but at least I know Bakura and them did talk to them."  
  
Yugi'd been searching every building and alley he could get into for the past few hours. His hopes were slowly reducing like they had so many times before.  
  
'This is worse than having to duel for my Grandpa's soul back in Duelist Kingdom. At least then I knew where and what I had to do, but I feel like I'm looking for a needle in a million haystacks without so much as a hint or riddle or anything.' Yugi thought.  
  
He started heading for the exit to go home and call it quits for the day and marking off his reducing map of places to look in. He didn't get very far though as he was grabbed and held from behind and his mouth was covered. He struggled the best he could but was getting tired out easily because of the lack of food and sleep he'd been taking in.  
  
At that same moment Yami was walking down the street and he heard laughing from somewhere ahead. He recognized the laughter as a gang that lived nearby that tormented people for fun.  
  
'I wonder who the unfortunate soul those dorks of the neighborhood decided to pick on today.' Yami thought as looked up to take a look.  
  
When he saw the familiar spike of hair and the sparkle of hold from the Millennium Puzzle around the boy's neck he shot forward and punched the jerk that dared to harm his hikari. He kicked him in the gut to show just how much he didn't like it and then watched as the boys ran off back to their run down office building.  
  
Once out of sight, Yami turned around to look back to the boy he ran away from. The usual emotions of excitement and love that always arose within his body that swelled whenever he looked or thought of him, as well as the heartache that he could never have him.  
  
He shook those thoughts away and breathed in deeply so he wouldn't break apart and show just how nervous he was about seeing him again before walking over to him.  
  
He helped him off the ground while the smaller was still in a daze and helped dust him off a bit at being thrown to the ground.  
  
When Yugi got his composure again and got his head to stop spinning he looked to his rescuer to thank him. His amethyst eyes widened and he became dizzy all over again from seeing the familiar face of his other half.  
  
"Yami?" He whispered quietly as he looked at the boy he'd been looking for.  
  
He defiantly looked different to him. His hair was darkened with dust and dirt from being unable to wash it in a long while. His shirt was a mess and a bit of grease and dirt was smudged over it and it even had a few holes in it. His pants were also dirty and didn't hold its usually leathery shine. His shoes were looked also as if they were wearing out and Yugi wouldn't be surprised if it too had holes starting to come in.  
  
Yami was also surprised when he saw how different Yugi had gotten in just a couple of weeks. His attire was completely different from the innocence his clothing always gained on him. Even his violet eyes seemed to have hardened a bit and didn't show his usual emotions that the boy always felt.  
  
After a moment of silence between them Yugi broke out into a smile like a little kid going to Disneyland for the first time.  
  
"Yami!" He yelled out in joy before throwing himself at the yami and cried silent, joyous tears into the others ruined, tattered shirt.  
  
"Yami, please," he cried. "Please, please come back home. I need you to come back with me. I miss you so much!"  
  
At hearing the boy's cries, Yami resisted the urge to do what he wanted since he didn't want to go through the pains at being close to something that wouldn't need him much loner. He didn't let go of Yugi but he kept reminding himself that if he didn't and went home with him than he'd get hurt and might something he'd terribly regret later on. He didn't want that for Yugi nor did he want Yugi to be pained in any way.  
  
Unwillingly, he pushed the boy away and shook his head sadly.  
  
"I'm so sorry Yugi." He whispered just as sadly. He turned around and started to walk away. "It's better this way." He told himself. "For Yugi . and myself."  
  
Yugi felt the tears weld up in his eyes as he watched his darker half, whom he tried so hard to find for so long, walked away from him. Confusion and sadness as well as rejection swallowed him up. He didn't understand what Yami was doing or what he was trying to prove. He wanted Yami to come back, was he just trying to be stubborn because he'd hurt him or was he really doing this for a good reason.  
  
'Sure he is. It's a good reason because I rejected him. It's only fair that he does the same to me. Make the punishment fit the crime some people say.' He shook his head to get rid of those thoughts. 'No, I won't let him do this. He's got to come back with me, he's just got to.  
  
He got up and ran over to grab his arm. "What do you think you're doing Yami? I want you; I need you to come back. It hurts so much when you aren't there. I'm sorry for what I did. I really am, I didn't mean to do it. Please, please come back; I'm begging you, Yami, please." He cried as more tears came sliding down his face.  
  
Yami stared at the boy, refusing to cry because he still felt that he needed to be strong in front of him. If he didn't do this then he would break down right there and tell Yugi everything and then he'd have to watch as Yugi stared him with disgust before running away from him. He calmly removed the boy's hand from his arm and shook his head slowly and backed away from him.  
  
He turned around and let the tears come freely as he heard the other behind him cry as well before hearing the fading steps as he ran away.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Yugi." He whispered into the winds. "I love you so much."  
  
He too started to run back to his own home; his new home that was so cold and lonely without anyone there but himself to keep as company. 


	3. Settling In

Settling In  
  
It was two years later when the shadow stepped off the train. Two years after the confusion and hurt. After the tears and silence of feelings going around. Two years after his own back turned from his main reason for being there.  
  
The shadow walked from shadows of the station and the sun, which seemed to have become duller somehow in the past two years, eliminated his face.  
  
Yami looked around sadly at the familiar surroundings of the town of Domino.  
  
He looked down before thinking sadly to himself. 'Not much had changed here, but things tend to be deceiving to the eye if taken lightly.'  
  
He walked on as he thought of the innocent boy who had stolen his heart and refused to give it back.  
  
He came back because he sensed that the boy felt different.too different for his liking. Yami felt as though something was going terribly wrong with him for some time now. He knew Yugi to be in his final year of high school as a senior so he already readied himself with surprises like a girl hanging over Yugi or pressure with homework; complications as such.  
  
He had left Domino months after Yugi left and went to a different city to live there, knowing Yugi would only keep going down there if he knew Yami was still there. The area was dangerous and Yami didn't want the light to get hurt by his causes any more than he could help.  
  
After thinking a bit about his tragic past, he immediately set to finding the owner of his heart and soul. He followed the boy's emotions and thoughts through winding streets before he found him being beaten up by some punks in the downtown area that took over a while ago.  
  
'How dare they torment someone as beautiful as my aibou . No! I have no right to call him such anymore. I left him and I'd doubt he'd even remember who I was.' He thought sadly with a tint of anger from what he was witnessing.  
  
Nevertheless ran over to help out his old partner and teach those jerks that dared lay a finger of harm upon his love.  
  
He shoved the one holding the boy around the collar away and punched the other in the gut that was ruining the perfect face of his angel. It didn't take much to scare the small gang away.  
  
'Must be newer than I thought. That was way too easy. And what was that about one of them saying they'd get Yugi back for his crimes? Never matter anymore.'  
  
He kneeled down next to his fallen other and held him close. Yugi, only feeling somebody's warm body close to his and knowing they were going to keep him safe, latched on them.  
  
After a minute of holding onto the person Yugi decided he'd better thank him and looked up. At that his eyes widened and they brimmed with tears that begged to be shed after such a long while. He let them come without knowing he did and hugged the boy even closer to him, making sure he wasn't unconscious and having this dream or hallucinating. Once he confirmed it was real he hugged him tighter, never wanting to let go.  
  
He let the tears fall freely unlike the month after crying his heart out the day Yami had walked away from him. He cried more from remembering that terrible day and dreading it would happen again as he refused to let up his death grip on the one who broke his heart.  
  
He felt Yami shift from him and try to stand up but he wouldn't allow him.  
  
"Don't go! Please, I need you please!" He begged as he felt his grip being loosened.  
  
Warm arms pulled him to his feet as he continued to hide his face into that familiar muscular chest.  
  
"Don't worry, Yugi. I won't go, I'm going to take you home."  
  
Yugi shivered at the deep voice as it came to his ears. He calmed down a little bit and allowed Yami to guide him home as he refused to loosen his grip in fear Yami'd only disappear again.  
  
As they walked towards home, Yami played with the boy's hair some and he found it helped the boy calm down further.  
  
Upon arriving at their destination Yami walked through the back way to avoid Yugi's grandfather, not wanting to answer any questions of what had happened or where he'd been all this time. His main goal was to get his aibou patched up as he led the frightened light up the stairs to his bedroom.  
  
He opened the door and immediately noticed a difference to the room. His bed was still where it was when he had left as well untouched. He felt tears come to his eyes as he realized Yugi was still wishing for his return so left to bed where it was. Also, there weren't any toys all over the place like before. Instead, there was a computer in the corner with a sheet over it. Yami guessed it was keep dust from it. Textbooks from his senior classes and undone homework scattered near his closet as if an attempt at hiding them. Yugi's clothing was also all over the floor and Yami noticed it was all black and not the kind of clothing he was used to seeing Yugi wear. He shrugged it off as Yugi just finding a new style he liked better than the last one. Lastly, he noticed that Yugi's sheets were no longer the bright blue or other covers he liked, but black as well and the posters of Duel Monsters were taken down.  
  
He ignored the changes and placed Yugi on the young one's bed and rushed to the bathroom to retrieve the first aid kit. He returned and treated Yugi's wounds carefully before moving the kit to his side and sat next to Yugi.  
  
As he did Yugi stared at him sadly through dark, amethyst eyes and tears continued to trail down his pale face silently. That's when Yami noticed that Yugi's face was a bit more pale than he thought was normal and more than he was comfortable with. He was about to question the small light on it when the boy burst into tears and his face once more only this time it was in Yami's lap rather than his tear stained shirt.  
  
The darker one could only rub the smaller's back and wait until the tears subsided and the light calmed down once more.  
  
Yami couldn't blame him for the tears though. He too had cried many times since he'd left, especially when he moved to a different city.  
  
'Maybe . maybe it was wrong of me to leave. Possibly it wasn't what was best for us and Yugi really did need me all this time.' He thought as his memories of when he turned his back to Yugi came back to him.  
  
Once calmed down Yami suggested that he go find something for Yugi to eat. The hikari nodded and watched the darker one as he left.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"I'm so sorry Yugi." He whispered just as sadly. He turned around and started to walk away. "It's better this way." He told himself. "For Yugi . and myself."  
  
Yugi felt the tears weld up in his eyes as he watched his darker half, whom he tried so hard to find for so long, walked away from him. Confusion and sadness as well as rejection swallowed him up. He didn't understand what Yami was doing or what he was trying to prove. He wanted Yami to come back, was he just trying to be stubborn because he'd hurt him or was he really doing this for a good reason.  
  
'Sure he is. It's a good reason because I rejected him. It's only fair that he does the same to me. Make the punishment fit the crime some people say.' He shook his head to get rid of those thoughts. 'No, I won't let him do this. He's got to come back with me, he's just got to.  
  
He got up and ran over to grab his arm. "What do you think you're doing Yami? I want you; I need you to come back. It hurts so much when you aren't there. I'm sorry for what I did. I really am, I didn't mean to do it. Please, please come back; I'm begging you, Yami, please." He cried as more tears came sliding down his face.  
  
Yami stared at the boy, refusing to cry because he still felt that he needed to be strong in front of him. If he didn't do this then he would break down right there and tell Yugi everything and then he'd have to watch as Yugi stared him with disgust before running away from him. He calmly removed the boy's hand from his arm and shook his head slowly and backed away from him.  
  
He turned around and Yugi felt the move break his heart into a million pieces before he ran back to his own home.  
  
~End Of Flashback~  
  
Once more the cruel and familiar tears made their way down his cheeks before he burst into tears for the third time that day.  
  
Yami spun around and saw Yugi crying hysterically on the bed once more. He rushed over and cradled the boy lovingly, not caring if Yugi figured out his long time secret or not. Hearing mumblings through his shirt as his light cried he strained his ears to hear what the little one was trying to say.  
  
Yugi was whispering things such as 'don't leave me alone' and 'don't go away again'. Yami's heart broke even more if that possible as he listened to the terrified boy. He understood what his light meant and pet his hair to calm him like he did on his way over. He lifted his light up and carried him back down the stairs and sat him at the kitchen table.  
  
After reassuring the crying hikari that he wouldn't leave and would be right here where Yugi could watch him he set about to make a sandwich with hot chocolate for the sad little aibou.  
  
He was just about to give the meal to his partner when his grandfather entered the kitchen and stared at him, bewilderment was clearly written over his face at seeing the dark spirit once more.  
  
"Yami? Is that really you?" The old man questioned, as he looked the taller form of his grandson up and down. At seeing the nod his face softened as he continued to look him over. "You look terrible, what happened to you?"  
  
"I've just been in a few rough spots. Nothing all that much."  
  
"Well let's get you cleaned up then, come on." He gestured out the room.  
  
Yami was about to follow but was held back with a small tug and hearing a slight whimper come from the other.  
  
"Um, I don't think that would be wise." Yami suggested as he wrapped his arm around the other to keep him from crying.  
  
"Why not? What's wrong?"  
  
"Yugi's been upset ever since he saw me a couple hours ago. He's frightened that I'm going to leave again if he can't see me so I don't think it'd be best if I just left him alone here."  
  
"Yes, he has been in a lot of turmoil when he came home and said something about you leaving forever. I was a bit baffled and didn't understand until he told me that you turned and walked away from him. I won't ask why though since I'm sure you have your own reason, but maybe when Yugi's finished eating you can get cleaned up."  
  
Yami nodded and sat down at the table as he handed Yugi the sandwich and mug of coco. He watched as he ate and noticed that the small one barely looked down at what he was doing. Yami once more ignored it as Yugi just in shock over Yami's sudden arrival still.  
  
'That settles it." Yami thought to himself. 'I'm staying, it was foolish of me to do this and now I realize it was my own stupidity that made him like he is.'  
  
He calmed down and realized that for once in a long time he was really happy and his muscles also became less tense then they'd been at having to worry about Yugi.  
  
'I won't let anything happen to him again. I'll never leave again, little Yugi. I promise I'll never hurt you like this again.'  
  
He took the plate and mug and set them in the sink. Handing out his hand for his light he was glad to see Yugi smile a little bit before taking it.  
  
They went to the front of the game shop and Grandpa smiled as he turned the sign over so it read 'Be Back in 30 minutes'. He then led the two boys upstairs and then into the attic.  
  
He opened a trunk and showed Yami where all his things and belongings were put. Yami was very grateful that the two hadn't gotten rid of anything of his meaning they didn't give up hope that he wasn't going to go back and he was still welcome there.  
  
He changed in the bedroom and didn't mind that Yugi was watching him from the bed as he did so. He was just glad that Yugi wasn't crying anymore and if watching him to make sure wasn't going to leave again made his light happy he didn't care.  
  
  
  
Once discarding his ruined clothing in the garbage downstairs he brought his other up to their room and laid him on the bed, watching him until he fell asleep and, soon after, falling asleep as well.  
  
About an hour later he woke up and was surprised to find that Yugi wasn't anywhere in the room. He wandered down the hall just as Yugi was coming out, still looking a bit pale like Yami saw before when he first came.  
  
Upon seeing Yami, Yugi offered a small smile as he ran over and hugged him once more. Yami hugged him back happy that things were going to be all right.  
  
"Are you okay, Yugi?" Yami questioned as he once more became concerned about his pale state.  
  
"I've never been better Yami, never been better." The small one answered as he continued to snuggle up to his other. Yami smiled and continued to hold the other close. 


	4. YamiHikari's Trust

Yami/Hikari's Trust  
  
A few days later, Yugi and Yami decided to go hand out at the mall. Both boys were very happy to be around each other and it also seemed as if Yugi was feeling a little better about Yami and didn't crows around him so much like when he first came back, but he was still a little skittish sometimes when he was gone for a long time.  
  
As they were walking passed the various shops they spotted Joey and the others standing around and talking with each other. Yami was about to suggest they go over when he noticed Yugi had gotten a weird look in his eyes as he stared, almost hatefully if not completely, at them.  
  
"Yugi, are you okay?" Yami asked as he turned around to face him.  
  
"Those guys and me don't talk with each other much these days." He explained as he looked away from the small group.  
  
'That's weird; those guys were always close before. Maybe things really have changed.' Yami just shrugged. "I'll be back in a minute then. I'm going to go say hello."  
  
Yugi reluctantly let him go. Yami got the feeling he wasn't being told the complete truth.  
  
'Might has well let him go. I don't want him getting curious just by not letting him go say hello. Besides, maybe they won't tell him.' Yugi thought as he watched Yami walk towards them.  
  
As Yami made his way over, Bakura was the first to see him, and thinking it was Yugi, was about to say something to the others. But then he noticed the extra spikes of blonde and piercing crimson eyes.  
  
He was very surprised to see the old Pharaoh, but waved a hello.  
  
"Hey, Yami! Where've ya been hidin?" Joey almost yelled as he slapped Yami across the back playfully.  
  
"No where much. Just around, but I'd rather not talk about it." He answered as he looked down at his feet.  
  
"Hey, that's okay bud. You don't have to tell us if you don't want to. We completely understand, right guys?" Tristen smiled.  
  
Everyone nodded and Yami felt a little better.  
  
"So what've you guys been up to then?" Yami questioned.  
  
"Nothing much, just hanging practically. Getting through school ." Joey started.  
  
"Joey, you don't even do your homework. I'd say you're failing school rather than getting through it like the rest of us." Malik laughed jokingly.  
  
The blonde sulked as he pretended to pout from the comment.  
  
"Same old Joey. How about the rest of you? Doing good?"  
  
"Yeah, but that's not the best part. I have a ." Tea started.  
  
"A boyfriend!" Joey and Tristen screeched in girly like voices.  
  
Tea sneered at them as Yami and the others laughed.  
  
"She's only been reminding us every chance she gets." Marik commented. "Hey, isn't that him over there right now?" He pointed to a guy in the crowd; Yami didn't pay attention to whom.  
  
"Oh, it is!" Tea squealed happily. "See you later, guys." She said turning away. "Hey Robert!"  
  
"So when did you get back, Yami?" Ryou asked, finally speaking up.  
  
"A few days ago. I met up with Yugi and ." Yami stopped in mid-sentence as he immediately noticed the change of expressions in his friends' faces and eyes.  
  
Everyone seemed to get a bit angry and Yami didn't know why.  
  
"What's wrong guys?"  
  
"So I guess you haven't found out yet?" Joey spat out.  
  
Yami looked at him, confused out of his mind.  
  
"About his little secret and new attitude that he's got." The blonde added.  
  
Yami was completely confused by this point. "What do you guys mean? Yugi isn't hiding anything from me, is he?"  
  
"Boy, if you don't know what he's doing then he's hiding more than you think he is." Bakura frowned.  
  
"Yeah. Yami, he' ."  
  
"Yami?" A soft voice entered the spirit's ears.  
  
Everyone looked behind the dark one to see his light.  
  
Malik quickly leaned down and whispered to Yami that he should watch Yugi carefully.  
  
He didn't get to finish nor let Yami ask what that meant because Yugi started pulling on his jacket with worried eyes.  
  
"Yami, please?" Yugi asked with an innocent voice.  
  
Yami nodded and he waved to the others with promising eyes saying he'd watch him and maybe see them later.  
  
On the way home the two holders of the Millennium Puzzle began to get hungry so they stopped at a burger place.  
  
The first thing Yami noticed was that Yugi, who barely ate much when he was with him two years ago, ate a lot more than he usually did. He shrugged it off as another one of those things that had changed with his light.  
  
"Hikari, you seem quite hungry today." He pointed out.  
  
Yugi looked up at him and smiled before going back to his third burger.  
  
Yami just smiled back at him as he occasionally took sips from his soda. 'I'm glad that I'm back. And I'm glad that Yugi wasn't mad at me. It feels so right to call him my hikari and aibou again. I'd hate it; I'd hate myself if he didn't want me to call him such things.' The spirit thought.  
  
When they got home Yugi excused himself from Yami and released his arm as he went to the bathroom upstairs. The dark one waited for his partner in the game shop.  
  
The small door's bell rang and Yami turned to see whom it was only to find Joey and the rest of the gang with him.  
  
"Hey, guys. What brings you here?" Yami smiled before his eyes widened a bit at the scene before him.  
  
Bakura's arm was around Ryou's waist and the light was leaning into him comfortably. Marik also had his arm around Malik's shoulders quite possessively before loosening to death grip to see no one else was in the game shop. Yami could easily guess that the four had gotten together and he felt a pang of sadness and jealousy towards the two couples at their good fortuned.  
  
"Say Yami, is Yugi around?" Ryou asked with the arm still wrapped tightly around his waist.  
  
"Yeah, he's in the bathroom, but he'll be out in a minute if you wanted to talk to him." He answered.  
  
Everyone got an uncomfortable look on their faces as all the pairs of eyes shifted to the stairs before coming back down.  
  
Marik who removed his arm from his light's shoulders. "I'll tell him."  
  
'That's weird; they're all so serious. Even Joey and Tristen and those guys are impossible to get serious. I wonder what's up; especially with Joey and what he said at the mall earlier.' Yami thought as he remembered what the blonde had said about 'Yugi's secret and new attitude'.  
  
Yugi, who wan just coming downstairs, heard this and ran the rest of the way downstairs and hid partially behind Yami cutely and asked in a seemingly excited and curious voice, "What do you want to tell Yami, Marik?" His eyes showed otherwise as everyone but Yami saw the glare he was giving them.  
  
"It's nothing important really. We were only messing around with him." Marik quickly answered.  
  
Yami was about to question them when Tristen piped up. "We have to get going now. Maybe we'll talk some other time."  
  
The spirit nodded their farewell as they left while Yugi only growled lightly at them.  
  
Yami sighed and turned around, grabbing Yugi's shoulders. "Tell me Yugi; tell me with yami and hikari's trust what happened between you guys. You used to be so close with each other and now you're like this. Please tell me why." He ordered.  
  
Yugi only backed away from the small grasp, knowing Yami wouldn't hold him there to tightly, and looked away angrily.  
  
Before he knew what he was doing he was yelling at his darker half.  
  
"Don't you start about a yami and hikari's trust, Yami! You don't even have the nerve with you running off and not even telling me! And on my birthday nonetheless you jerk! And I actually went out and looked for you! I yelled at those creeps that just left because they thought we should've just given up on the second day thinking that you didn't want to be found! And when I did find you what did you do, Yami? Tell me what you did!"  
  
Yami was stunned to say the least as he found his feet and the tiled floor very interesting.  
  
"I walked away." He answered quietly, but truthfully.  
  
"You walked away! From me after begging you that I wanted you back! I can't believe I wasted all those years on YOU!! You're nothing but a traitor and I want you out Yami! I want you out and I hope to Kami I NEVER see you AGAIN!"  
  
Yami was taken aback by the outburst as it got greater and louder. IT hurt him like never before at those words, knowing them to be the absolute truth. That's what he hated about it. He still hadn't even gotten over what he had done to his light and hearing this only brought back his pain and back it came ten fold.  
  
He looked down at his feet and let the tears fall, knowing it wouldn't matter if he was strong for Yugi or not since it was obvious the boy hated him now and hadn't really forgiven him for leaving like he had said.  
  
'He lied.' Yami faced helplessly as the two words kept repeating in his mind. 'He lied . He lied . He lied .'  
  
"You're right." He whispered to the angry boy in front of him. "You're right and always was. I am and always will be sorry for what I did to you. I'll never forgive myself for it either."  
  
He then turned around and ran out of the shop, never turning around and not even knowing where he was going to go. But if had turned around he would've seen Yugi's own tears as the leaked uncontrollably from his eyes.  
  
"You don't need to be sorry, Yami. I am . I am so sorry. I didn't mean it; please come back. Don't leave me . all alone . like this. Don't go . like my friends . did ." He whimpered helplessly to the deaf ears quickly retreating from the shop, just like he wanted for no reason.  
  
He curled himself into a ball and cried for Yami to come back. That he was sorry and hadn't meant a word of it. He didn't want Yami to leave him and abandon him like his friends had only weeks before he returned to him.  
  
But if he had he would've seen Yugi's own tears and his cries that he was sorry and he hadn't meant it. He curled up into a ball and whispered in a hoarse voice because of his tears that he needed Yami with him and he didn't want him to go away and abandon him again like before and like his friends had weeks before. 


	5. The Truth Keeps Getting Stalled

The Truth Keeps Getting Stalled  
  
As Yami ran all he could focus on was Yugi and the tone of voice he had used with him.  
  
'He's never spoken to me or anyone else like that before. What happened to him that could've changed him so much?' Yami thought sadly as he blindly ran anywhere he could to get away from his light.  
  
Before long Yami found himself in the park and he sat down on one of the swings in the little kids' playground. He let the tears come freely now more than ever, not caring if anyone saw him now since all he could feel was the pain .  
  
The pain that he'd put through his light all these years. The pain that came to him when he thought Yugi wouldn't accept him if he told him how he felt. Everything.  
  
'I've hurt him so much. Why am I so stupid? Is it my fault he turned out like this? Is it too late to change him? What have I done to him?' Yami asked himself all the questions and most of the questions he dreaded to be 'yes' ended up being an undoubted 'yes'.  
  
When he felt a hand on his shoulder he slowly looked up into soft, brown eyes.  
  
"Hey, Yami. What's wrong? You look terrible." Ryou asked sitting next to him in the neighboring swing.  
  
"It's nothing, Ryou. I'm fine." Yami lied, looking away from him.  
  
"Liar. I can tell you know. You can trust me, Yami. What's wrong?" He asked again.  
  
Yami debated about it and decided things couldn't possibly get any worse if his light hated him. "It's Yugi."  
  
Ryou hesitated before deciding to answer. He knew that if he said anything that sounded negative towards Yugi that Yami would angry. It was painfully obvious for him and the others to notice that the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle still had feelings for the light even after the time he'd spent away.  
  
"What's wrong, Yami? What happened?"  
  
"After you guys left I asked Yugi what had happened between you guys. I asked him as a yami and hikari's trust and he yelled at me. Everything he said was the truth too, everything, Ryou. I'm a traitor to him and he wished to never see me again. He told me to get out and I did, Ryou." Yami explained surprisingly calmly before breaking into tears and hiding his face in Ryou's warm chest.  
  
Ryou let him and cradled the broken boy as he washed away all hope that was left to having Yugi as his own. The white haired boy was at a loss since he was used to Bakura only doing this stuff when he upset, but he did what he knew would help at least a little.  
  
"There, there. It's going to be ok, Yami. I promise that you're no traitor. The other and I . we all know that you're crazy for Yugi and you'd never leave him without a good reason."  
  
Yami tensed at what his friend had just said before unleashing another wave of tears.  
  
"I just don't know what to do, Ryou. I know I love him, but he hates me now. I know he does." Yami whimpered into his shirt, having his muffle his voice a little bit.  
  
"I know, Yami. We all do. Why don't you calm down and then we'll go find Bakura and them?" Yami nodded and breathed in deeply.  
  
After calming down a little, the fallen spirit was led by Ryou to everyone else.  
  
"Hey, Ryou, Yami. What's up?" Tristen waved.  
  
Bakura looked up and smiled as he walked over to Ryou and wrapped his arms around his waist as he nodded towards Yami. He noticed the worried look on his partner's face and became concerned.  
  
"Koi, what's wrong?"  
  
"You guy's, something isn't right. Yugi told Yami to get out and that he never wanted to see him again."  
  
Everyone gasped and Bakura tightened his hold on his boyfriend. "But why?"  
  
"After we left Yami asked Yugi what had happened between us and him with a yami and hikari's trust and Yugi yelled at him about being a traitor and leaving him behind. After that he told him to get out and that he never wanted to see him again."  
  
"I know, we can all go get some shakes. That always makes me feel better. What do you say, Yami?" Joey offered.  
  
The dark one shook his head. "I can't Joey. I'd like to, really, but I left my money back in Yugi's room." He looked back at the ground at the mention of his light's name and felt more tears squeeze through his tired eyes.  
  
Malik detached himself from his own koi and walked over to him. He lifted Yami's head and forced him to look into his own eyes as sad, broken looked back.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Yami. Call it a treat because I'm sure you need it to take your mind off things. And don't even start think about paying me back when you can later. Is that understood?"  
  
Yami gave him a watery smile in thanks as he nodded his understanding.  
  
At their booth, everyone was trying, and in succession, cheering Yami up.  
  
". And that's when she slapped Joey in the face. It was really a sad sight to see, but at the same time we couldn't help but laugh at him." Tristen ended his story.  
  
"I thought my ribs were going to burst from all the laughing I was doing. It hurt like crazy but I couldn't stop." Marik added.  
  
All Joey could do was blush as his embarrassing story of getting slapped by a girl he just asked out in public.  
  
Yami laughed as well and was enjoying hearing what everyone had been up to more detailed.  
  
Then Bakura and Marik huddled up and started whispering things as everyone watched them confusedly. The separated and nodded with serious faces.  
  
Yami had a feeling this wasn't going to be anything he wanted to hear.  
  
"Yami, I think it's time we told you the truth about Yugi." Marik started.  
  
"It's something you really ought to know." Bakura added.  
  
Yami looked down and nodded slightly.  
  
"Well, it started when ." Bakura cut himself off as he saw the subject of their started conversation walk in through the door.  
  
Yugi glanced over at them and didn't bother to show the surprise when he saw Yami was sitting with them.  
  
As Yugi watched his 'friends' beside Yami and then noticed that sad look his yami was staring at him with.  
  
'Oh no!' He thought. 'What if he knows? What if those jerks told him my secrets? Now Yami's going to leave me just like they did when I told them I could do as I wanted and it wouldn't matter to anybody. I know it won't.' At this thought his eyes hardened as he continued to stare at the group.  
  
At seeing his love's eyes widen he looked away and everybody just glared back at him before sneering out the window to only watch his reflection without the boy's knowing.  
  
At getting his shake Yugi left quickly and Yami chose then to look up since he wouldn't chance being looked at with his hardened eyes.  
  
When he did look up though he saw that everyone in the building had someone to talk with and laugh and joke around with while Yugi was the only one who was all by himself and alone.  
  
Yami blinked as he saw a small boy rush past where he was sitting and over to two other kids looking at the gumball machine. They looked around and looked at the third angrily.  
  
One was a boy with blond hair and emerald green eyes. The boy who ran over to them had jet-black hair; at least in the lighting it looked that way, and had midnight blue eyes. The girl at short hair that didn't even go past her shoulders and was a creamy brown with matching eyes only a little lighter.  
  
The black haired boy held out a flower to the girl. "I'm sorry I called you a boy in a dress and pushed you." In his other hand he held out a small toy fire truck. "And I'm sorry I broke your truck too. I tried to fix it the best I could and my daddy helped me."  
  
The little girl was the first to break and she smiled at the other boy. She took the flower and gave him a small peck on the cheek as a thank you. At this the second boy smiled to and took his truck back.  
  
"I'm sorwy I cawled you a dummy, Timmy." The girl said shyly as she held the flower closer to her. "Tank you for the flower; it's my favorwit." Yami guessed from the way she spoke that she wasn't really four; maybe close but it was clear she was three.  
  
"I'm sorry too, Timmy, for yelling at you. I didn't mean it when I said I hated you." The blond replied back.  
  
All three children hugged and laughed as they went back to playing with the gumball machine with each other.  
  
Yami felt more tears come to his eyes, as he knew what he had to do now.  
  
"Guys, I have something important I have to do." He rushed out as he picked up his discarded jacket before their conversation could pick up where it left off.  
  
"But what about Yugi's secret, Yami. It's important and you have to hear it." Joey called after him.  
  
Yami stopped short of the door. "I'll come back in a few minutes. It's really important and I promise when I'm done I'll come back and listen to whatever you want to tell me." He hollered back as he finished slipping on his jacket and rushed out.  
  
'I'm going to apologize until my face turns blue if that's what it takes. I swear on Ra that I will. And if he asks why I'm going to tell him my own secret. Why I left and why I came and why I keep asking what's going on between him and Joey and everyone else.' Yami thought as he ran closer and closer to the game shop.  
  
He stopped in front of the door though as he saw a half empty cup from the shake parlor he just came from.  
  
'It must be Yugi's, but why is it half empty and thrown on the ground?' Yami thought.  
  
He went inside and looked around. Not seeing anyone he wandered the rest of the downstairs. Not finding him anywhere there he ascended the stairs and started to go for Yugi's bedroom when he noticed the bathroom door was closed.  
  
He went over and knocked on the door. His answer was silence so he tried again only louder.  
  
Again being answered by silence he tried the knob to find it unlocked. He opened it and was shocked and worried at what sight met him. Yugi lie on the floor unmoving and obviously unconscious as well. 


	6. Truth Revealed

Truth Revealed  
  
Yami cradled his light against him as he gently picked his unconscious form downstairs.  
  
He placed him gently on the couch before rushing off to use the phone, calling for an ambulance.  
  
He waited impatiently for it to arrive and continued looking out the window waiting for the sirens to come within his hearing so he could at least have some kind of hope his hikari was going to be ok.  
  
'Please be okay, Yugi. I can't bare it if anything bad were to happen to you. This is my entire fault it has to be. If I just kept my mouth shut than I could've kept my eye on you, Yugi. Why do I have to be such a baka sometimes.'  
  
He looked back over to the unmoving form on the couch as silent tears made small, sad patterns over his cheeks as they fell to the floor leaving small- darkened dots in their wake.  
  
Finally, the sirens could be heard and he picked his light up into his arms and rushed outside to meet them.  
  
The men in white coats placed Yugi onto the bed and allowed Yami to ride with them. Yami was grateful since he didn't want to leave Yugi alone anymore.  
  
He stepped into the back and sat kneeled next to his pale light, holding his hand as they drove quickly down the streets towards the hospital.  
  
Once arriving the doctors told Yami to wait in the waiting room as they rushed Yugi off behind some white double doors.  
  
'But I want to go. Yugi please be all right. I promise I won't leave you now. I'll stay as long as can just to be as close to you as I can. I swear on all the gods in Egypt I won't let anything bad happen to you. I need you here, you just can't leave.'  
  
Yami let the tears fall once more as they refreshed they tracks on his face from just minutes ago. He kept thinking over the possibilities of what could have happened with his hikari.  
  
'He could've on drugs, but how would that make him pale? He could've made his own drug? Or what if he could've been poisoned somehow? No, when would someone have done that?' Many more possible answers came to Yami, but just as fast as they came he came up with a rejection for it.  
  
Hours later a doctor came over to Yami.  
  
"Excuse me?" He asked.  
  
Yami looked up, his eyes red from crying. He stood up and looked back at the man. He had a little lighter than black hair and light blue eyes.  
  
"Yes?" Yami answered after a minute.  
  
"You came in with the boy a few hours ago? Spiky hair that's black and red with blonde bangs; he was found unconscious in the bathroom."  
  
Yami nodded.  
  
"I have a few questions for you. Do you think you could answer them for me?"  
  
"I'll try."  
  
"Thanks. First off, what's the boy's name?"  
  
"Yugi Motou."  
  
"How are you related to him?"  
  
Yami hesitated before answering. "I'm his brother."  
  
The doctor nodded as scribbled something on his clipboard. "That's what I thought. And what's your name?"  
  
"Yami."  
  
"Have you noticed any changed in Yugi since before you found him?"  
  
Confused, Yami thought about this a little. "A little, but I've been away for the past two years so I didn't know if I should've worried about them or not."  
  
The man nodded and scribbled some more notes on his clipboard. "What kind of changes?"  
  
Yami thought about it. "Well I noticed he ate more than he used to, but I didn't pay much attention to that. I also noticed that him and his other friends that he'd been really close with in the past now act as though they hate each other and won't really talk with each other anymore and I found that very strange but neither of them would tell me what happened between them. He also has a bit of trouble sleeping at night, but when I asked him about it he said not to worry about it."  
  
"Thank you, Yami. We'll let you know if anything happens." He turned to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Yami accidentally shouted louder than he had intended to. "Do you know what's wrong with Yugi?"  
  
The man turned back around. It looked as though he was considering telling Yami or not. He sighed and nodded. "Yugi's bulimic and he has been for some time now. He has little chances of actually making it because of this. That's why I asked you if you noticed any changed that might've caused him to turn bulimic."  
  
Yami went deathly pale and looked down, nodding his thanks as he slumped back in his chair disbelievingly.  
  
The doctor walked back over to him and placed his hand on his shoulder, patting his gently.  
  
"I'm very sorry Yami. We're trying very hard and doing everything we can to help your brother. Sometimes it even puzzles me why people do such things to themselves. Afterwards, the doctor left.  
  
About an hour later of more tears and thinking how he could've let this happen, Yami saw Joey and everyone else rushing towards him. He was still sitting near the double doors where Yugi had disappeared and was obviously alone, having not been visited by the doctor since he left from asking him the questions.  
  
They walked slowly and nervously to him. Joey sat down next to him, not knowing to say just like everyone else.  
  
Yami looked at him with broken eyes; painfully obvious he was killing himself on the inside, but still trying to stay alive for Yugi's sake. "The secret," he whispered in an almost inaudible voice. Everyone looked at him quietly as they waited for him to continue. "The secret was that Yugi was bulimic, wasn't it?" Everyone looked anywhere but directly at Yami, a second later everyone nodded slightly; almost like they didn't really want to tell him the truth but had to anyways.  
  
Yami felt more tears coming to him and before he burst out in waves of sobs he was led into the arms of Bakura, who had sat down on the other side of him. He rubbed Yami's back slowly trying to calm him down. Nobody was even about to try and stop him though. The truth hit him hard and it wasn't exactly the best way to find out.  
  
After calming down a bit, Yami looked up at everyone. His eyes asked the one question nobody had the guts to answer. 'Why?'  
  
Marik took a deep breath and sighed. "I think we should tell you what you've missed these past two years Yami."  
  
Yami didn't really want to, but knew he had to just in case it could help in any way for Yugi.  
  
"After you left, Yugi changed himself around completely. He refused to eat and the only physical thing he did was cry all the time. He kept making wishes for your return and even looked for you everywhere." Malik started.  
  
"He got mad at us because we tried telling him that you probably didn't want to be found. He stormed back to the game shop and I guess that's when he broke apart from us." Joey continued.  
  
Ryou spoke up next. "Bakura, Malik, Marik, and I hadn't been able to help look that day since we had an idea to make posters as a surprise for Yugi. We saw him running away from the others and followed him after we found out what had happened and told him we'd talk to the others. Something came up though and we couldn't help him anymore and he must've thought we just decided to give up too. It was the complete opposite though and he just pushed us away when we went to apologize to him."  
  
"After not eating for a while, he eventually wore himself out so much he had to stop coming to school. He wasn't crying anymore but we knew he was eating himself apart on the inside. His Grandpa had to put him in the hospital to get his strength up and he stayed in there for a good two weeks before they released him. He started to eat again after that, but looked twice as hard for you as before." Bakura spoke.  
  
Tristen continued after that. "It was now about a year after you had left. It was a weekend when we saw Yugi again. We knew he'd gotten out of the hospital, but hadn't seen him. When we did see him though he walking towards downtown and we'd noticed something different about him already. His entire outfit appearance was different. We ran over to him and asked what was and he told us to get lost. That was the first time we actually talked to him in about a little over a year. Once downtown Yugi met up with these three other guys. He was speaking to them about something and when he looked back over at us so did the other three. They walked towards us and one of them had a knife while the other two had broken glass bottles, Yugi didn't have anything with him. We ran after that and that was last time we saw him until Monday."  
  
"That Monday was the worst." Marik started up again. "It was the day we found out his second secret, apart from being in that gang but that wasn't the important one. It was a little while after lunch and Bakura had gone with Ryou into the bathroom since he wasn't feeling well and went to put something cool on his forehead since Ryou refused to go home and was just dizzy or something like that. Anyways, when they got in there they saw Yugi and he was .um well."  
  
Yami just nodded to show he knew what Marik was talking about.  
  
"Well anyways yeah that's what he was doing and Bakura and Ryou asked him about it. Yugi just glared at them and told them to mind their own business. Each time after lunch or anytime he ate we watched him walk into the bathroom. Malik finally had enough of it and stormed over to him while he was exiting out of the restroom for what seemed to be the fifth time that day. The rest of us followed. Malik and Yugi argued for a bit over it and Yugi stormed out before Malik could really get started on what Yugi was really doing to himself."  
  
"All of us kept trying to get Yugi to stop what he was doing and he pushed us away all together. Eventually he just ignored us and if we even tried touching him or going over to him he'd huddled against the three others that was in his gang. He knew that was enough to keep us away since we didn't want anyone getting hurt." Malik told Yami.  
  
Yami interrupted. "I've noticed you haven't mentioned Tea in any of this. Where was she all this time?"  
  
Bakura got an annoyed look on his face. "She was too busy hanging all over her boyfriend to even notice Yugi or anyone else existed and she still is. That's why she's not here too. I'll bet she doesn't even know Yugi's sick."  
  
Suddenly something in Yami's mind clicked and he remembered that one-day when he first came back and saw three guys beating Yugi up downtown. He remembered what one of them had said before they left and everything clicked and made sense about it. Yami must've done something and the rest of the gang had punished him for it.  
  
Night fell over Domino and everyone in the waiting room had to go home. Yami really didn't want to but he knew he had to. He allowed Malik and Ryou to lead him out of the building and back to the game shop.  
  
Yami visited the hospital everyday and stayed as long as he could, or at least as long as he could stand without breaking up; especially if none of his friends could be there with him to help him.  
  
Other than that the days and nights were pretty restless and uneventful for Yami. Nobody knew what they could do for the dark one except made sure he ate and at least tried to sleep so he wouldn't end up checked into a room in the hospital as well.  
  
A few days later when Yami and everyone else was with him, the same doctor came over to them, noticing the dark one and recognizing him as Yugi's brother.  
  
Yami looked up when he saw the doctor and easily remembered him from before as the one who told him about the painful truth of Yugi's self-inflicted sickness. He stood up with everyone else behind him.  
  
"Yami, I have some good news. It seems your brother is quite the fighter and is going to make it."  
  
He waited to continue as he saw everyone have tears gathering in their eyes and Yami cried into a long, sandy-colored haired boy's (Malik) shirt.  
  
Once Yami looked up again the doctor continued. "Yugi's still very weak and won't be leaving for a while yet as long as everything goes according to plan. We're allowing visits to him now, but he can only handle one person at the moment."  
  
Malik lifted Yami away from him and looked him in the eye, nodding to him that he should go.  
  
Yami looked around at everyone else who was nodding in agreement with the Egyptian. He looked back at Malik to make sure.  
  
"I think I speak for everyone when I say that we're not ready to face Yugi just yet and apologize for everything they said to him just yet. We did say some pretty mean things to him and we need time. Go ahead, you're his 'brother' after all." Malik added. He was going to say yami, but didn't think it was right in front of the doctor and decided to play along with the siblings thing.  
  
Yami looked at him sadly and nodded. He stood on shaky legs and, with Malik's help, gained his balance once more from crying and leaning against the blonde. He followed the doctor past the double doors and was led by one of the nurses down the hall.  
  
It was a very quiet walk and the whole while Yami could only think about Yugi. He was happy, excited really, to know his love, his Yugi, was going to make it. But that didn't change the fact that he was nervous too. What was Yugi going to say when he found out and was he still mad at him?  
  
'Oh Ra I hope he's not. I couldn't bare it if he was. I still need to apologize from before too. I haven't forgotten that. Okay then, first thing I do is apologize to him.' Yami announced in his mind.  
  
A few hallways, many turns, a couple floors up, and he stopped in front of a door with the number 327 on the door and the name Yugi Motou placed next to the door.  
  
With a shaky breath once the nurse, for privacy, deserted him he turned the gold knob and walked in. 


	7. Things Come Together

Hiya everyone! Thanks so much for your reviews, I had no idea that when I came up with this idea that it would be so good. I'm glad that you all love it. However, I did get asked in one of my reviews that didn't have a clue as to what being bulimic meant, so I'll tell you. It's when someone makes themselves sick after eating or drinking by throwing it up. People use a toothbrush and stick it down their throat to help this do this and some people, after a long time of doing it, can do it on their own without the help of it. Hope that helps and here's chapter seven!  
  
Things Come Together  
  
Yami stepped into the room and the first thing he saw was the dozens of machines hooked up to Yugi who was laying on the bed, not moving except for the up and down of his chest as he breathed. He also noted that Yugi was still pale, but tried to ignore it as he walked over and took Yugi's hand in his own.  
  
Yami opened his dull eyes and looked at his hand. He followed up the arm and his once joyous eyes came to meet Yami's own broken crimson ones.  
  
'Why would Yami want to be here and try and help me even after he knew what I'd been doing.' He wondered. A second later he looked away from Yami in self-disgust. He hated himself for letting it go this far again. For letting Yami see him as the weakling he really was.  
  
Yami hated that Yugi turned away from him since he still thought, no matter how he looked, that his light was the most beautiful thing he ever laid eyes on and his eyes the best of all since they always used to reflect what Yugi was feeling and sometimes even thinking.  
  
He used his free hand to turn Yugi's face back to him as he let the all to familiar tears crawl down his face for the umpteenth time that week.  
  
"Why'd you do it, Yugi?" Yami asked silently. "I went to the game shop to apologize and started to panic and worry myself to the skies and back when I saw you lying unconscious on the bathroom floor and I didn't even know what happened to you."  
  
Yugi became confused at this. "What do you mean, Yami?" He whispered. "Joey and the others told you my secret. Why would you still apologize to me trying to find out what happened between us when you knew? Why would you even want to talk or look at me even when you know?"  
  
"But I didn't know Yugi. Joey and the others didn't tell me. I ran out of the shake shop a few minutes after you had left to apologize for what I said and didn't give the others a chance to tell me it. They did, however, tell me their story when they met up with me in the waiting room that same day."  
  
Yugi sighed and realized he'd gotten mad over nothing and even looked at Yami the way he had when he was only just assuming by the way Yami was looking at him that they told him. "I did it because everything was falling apart for me."  
  
"What does that mean Yugi?" Yami asked.  
  
"When you left and never came back I felt terrible. It was my birthday and I didn't really want a big party I really just wanted to be with you. I freaked out when you disappeared and you weren't at the game shop. When I went looking for you and found you downtown you just pushed me away and walked from me."  
  
Yami felt the same pang of guilt he'd been having since he left. He knew he'd regret doing that even more someday and that day finally caught up with him. More tears spilled over his flushed cheeks and tired eyes as he squeezed Yugi's hand in his affectionately.  
  
"After that I started not to eat and had trouble sleeping too. When Grandpa got worried about me not waking up one morning when he came to give me my breakfast even though he probably knew I wouldn't eat it. He phoned the hospital and that's where I ended up waking up, pretty much the same as I did this time except for a different reason. Bakura and Ryou and everyone else were also here. They made promises to me that they'd sure I'd eat from then on. They asked why I did it just like you did a few minutes ago and I told them why I did it too."  
  
After a little hesitation Yugi decided that he'd tell Yami what he said to his friends. "I told them that once I found you all you did was walk away from me and when you walked away it felt the same as rejection since I loved you and I couldn't bare that and had wanted it to end, but wasn't brave enough to take my own life."  
  
Yami's eyes widened at this, but he allowed his hikari to continue. 'Oh, my love, I could never think you to be weak. I'm to weak one because I left. I'm just glad you didn't take your life. Maybe I can make things better if I try hard enough. I promise, I swear to you that I will never leave you like that again, ever again.'  
  
Yugi stopped at seeing Yugi's surprise to what he said. Sadness and hurt filled him as he tried to decipher anything that wasn't the rejection that it probably was. After a quick breath to make sure he wasn't going to break up at his pain he continued again. "After that I began to withdraw from my friends even though they still tried to hang out with me. I thought it was just to make sure I ate, and I never realized then that they really did want to still be friends with me and they didn't look down on me for what I did.  
  
Finally I got tired of hearing their lies, which is what I called them at the time when they said they still cared and worried about me, and I yelled at them altogether and told them I didn't want them around anymore.  
  
That's when the idea struck me when I found out Tea had a boyfriend. I admitted to myself that I was jealous of everyone else's good fortune to love and that's when I thought of what to do. Since everyone still made sure I ate even after telling them off that I'd just get rid of it when they weren't around. True, that meant sticking a toothbrush down my throat to do it but as I got used to it I was able to do it without the help of it and just became a natural thing to me like breathing."  
  
As Yugi took a breather Yami thought over everything. 'That seems a lot how I felt too. I felt jealous at everyone finding love when I thought the one I loved couldn't love me like that too. It didn't help when Joey went out with a different girl every week or Tristen being a 'babe magnet' as he called himself. Then when I came back I found out about Marik and Bakura getting together with their hikari's and being happy with them. Like nothing else mattered in the world, that's what they looked like when I saw them together, hanging over each other and not caring if they got stared at by other people.' Yami stopped his thoughts as Yugi began to start talking again.  
  
"When my friends found out though they tried to make me stop, especially Malik. He was the first one to do something about it by yelling at me. I didn't really listen to any one of them though. I felt as though I didn't have to since they were just trying to make themselves look good. I just yelled at them again with even more rage at having being told what to do. I told that I didn't want them around anymore and I wished that they'd just leave me alone like I did with you the other day at the game shop."  
  
Yami flinched in pain as he remembered that day and that same day he came back and saw his love sprawled out on the bathroom floor, not moving.  
  
The dark one understood everything his light was going through. It seemed just like a mirror image of what he was going through just less yelling and he didn't have anyone to look after him. It was also a slightly different situation for him. He didn't even need to be told about the reason why decided to join up with that small gang downtown. He knew now that Yugi was only trying to forget the pain and everything else around him just like Yami had tried to do with leaving.  
  
It appeared to both of them though as both of their plains failed miserably and only gained them further heartache.  
  
Yugi was about to continue his explanation but was interrupted by his yami placing his hand over his mouth for a minute.  
  
"Yugi, do you still love me?" The dark one asked quietly as a red tint colored his cheeks. He had to know if his light still felt that way about him. He didn't bother asking himself that question; he already knew.  
  
The light looked away as he nodded slightly, color finally appearing on the pale cheeks.  
  
Yami felt his heart leap with joy and excitement as well as relief. "Yugi," he started as he turned Yugi's force towards his again. "Yugi, I'll never leave again because I too also love someone; someone who is very special to me and always will be to me."  
  
Yugi's eyes dulled again and the disappointment and rejection fell into them, the only emotion Yami had been able to see for a while, but the dark one just smiled.  
  
"Yugi, that special someone is the light of my life."  
  
Yugi still didn't realize what his dark side was trying to say, he was too busy wallowing in self pity as he cursed himself for thinking Yami might've just said that he was that special someone; obviously he didn't hear what Yami had said but rather just heard the words.  
  
"My light is you Yugi. I love you more than I can bear sometimes; it hurts so much. I didn't want to leave Yugi but I had to because I loved you."  
  
Yugi again heard just the words but as they sunk in further than the previous line Yami had said his eyes widened and color flooded back into them as he stared at his partner.  
  
Yugi finally smiled; a real old-fashioned Yugi smile that Yami loved and missed so much. It was then that he decided to tell Yugi his own story as to why he left.  
  
"Yugi, I think it's my turn to explain. I left because I was hurting, like I said I was. I didn't think you could love me back and if I stayed I feared that I would hurt you too; that I would taint you with my darkness. I thought that if I left it would be better for the both of us and neither of us could get hurt anymore. I realize now that I was wrong. I'd been figuring it out more and more the longer I've been back that it wasn't the right thing to do because we both need each other to survive. The only reason I came back was to check up on you since I felt something change you in and I wanted to be sure you were okay; I had not intention of you actually knowing I was there. But when I saw that gang beating on you I forgot that intention and allowed you to see me. That was the beginning of me realizing it was wrong of me to have left you.  
  
I also felt as though you didn't need me anymore. You were growing up and started doing things for yourself. I knew that when you got married you couldn't have me around anymore so I thought to leave now so you could get used to the concept. I'm only assuming that you dated girls now because you didn't want to believe you were gay and had feelings for another guy, right?"  
  
Yugi nodded.  
  
"I'm very sorry I left now Yugi. Could you ever forgive me?"  
  
Yugi nodded again and hugged his yami to back it up. Yami hugged him back and wiped his tears at how forgiving his light can really be. He loved him more than he ever thought to be possible now and, through their link, he knew his aibou felt the same. 


	8. Everything About You Makes it Perfect fo...

Everything About You Makes it Perfect for Me  
  
About a week later Yugi was let out of the hospital, nothing could've made him more relieved in his whole life. He hated hospitals; he made that clear when he almost through a fit trying to get Yami to stay with him since he was so scared. Finally, Yami got him to calm down to explain to Yugi why he needed to go sleep and try to be brave.  
  
Yami smiled at that thought as he remembered Yugi's face when he said it.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"NO! Yami I won't let you go, please! Please don't leave me here alone! I'm too scared please!" Yugi yelled as he threatened to jump from the bed and follow the dark one out the door, resulting in a painful way to remove the fewer IV's from his arms.  
  
Quickly Yami walked over to him to stop him from hurting himself and pet his hair a little to soothe him, discovering it was the only way since he came back to calm his light enough to listen to him.  
  
He was glad his light changed back to normal. He went back to wearing his more innocent looking clothes, or at least he said he would once he got out of the hospital and was able to change. Then his attitude also got much brighter and more cheerful like it used to be. It didn't change fast, but slowly as his time in the hospital dwelled on. Yami visited often and noticed the new change in Yugi each time; his smile showed it every time he looked at Yugi.  
  
"Shhh, it's ok my koi. Nothing bad will happen, I promise you. Don't worry about anything. You've made it this long and you're getting out tomorrow. But ." he paused as he removed the Millennium Puzzle from around his neck. "Put this on and we can talk if you get scared, ok? I don't want you up all night though. I don't want to have to resort to blocking you out in order to get you to sleep, understand?"  
  
Yugi hiccupped into his shirt as he nodded his head slightly. "Ok, Yami. I'll try. I promise I will."  
  
The dark one smiled and placed the puzzle around his lover's neck and kissed the tip of his nose before backing away slowly, just in case Yugi were to start crying once more. He made sure not to turn his back on Yugi whenever walking away since the little one told him it still scared him a little bit; admitting he'd lied when he told Yami he was all better about it now.  
  
Yugi watched him with a mixture of relief and excitement. The relief from the fact Yami would only be a mind thought away if he really needed him and excitement that he was finally getting out of the white walls that scared him so. He smiled at Yami as he watched him back away, still glad that Yami wasn't angry for lying to him from before.  
  
He blew a small kiss before closing the door and walking down the darkened halls of the hospital.  
  
~End Of Flashback~  
  
Yami arrived at the hospital and only nodded at the nurse behind the desk before moving on. All the nurses that worked at the desk had met Yami and didn't bother to make him sign in the visiting list since they already knew the reason, so they just did it for him.  
  
They smiled back at him as they remembered that Yugi was being released that day, but were also somewhat sad that they wouldn't see the pair anymore; it always seem to brighten them up when they saw how much love the two showed for each other, though they still only thought the two were close brothers and nothing more.  
  
Yami knocked on the door softly and entered when he didn't hear an answer, slightly confused. The sight that met him was one of the most adorable he'd ever seen his aibou in, at least in a long time.  
  
Yugi was curled up in a sitting position, but was leaning against the headboard. His state of dress showed he'd woken up already, but somehow ended up back in the bed. The light was snuggled up quite comfortably and hugging the golden Millennium Item close to him, almost like he was daring somebody to take it while he slept.  
  
Yami chuckled slightly at the obvious protectiveness that his lover showed for him even in a state of sleeping and walked over to him. He put his hand on the boy's shoulder and bent down to give him a soft kiss to wake him.  
  
Yugi leaned in to the kiss when he felt it and even more so as he became more awake. When Yami moved away, breaking the contact between them, he opened his eyes and beamed happily at him but frowned when he saw the frown and the pout put on his koibito's face.  
  
"Yami? Di-did I do something wrong?" Yugi asked scared.  
  
"Well, I was kind of lonely last night. I was kinda hoping I'd get at least a goodnight or something from my wonderful boyfriend." Yami mock pouted.  
  
"B-but you said not to. I promised th-that I wouldn't unless I had to. Ya- Yami ple-ase don't be ma-mad at m-me." Yugi pleaded, tears forming in his eyes.  
  
Yami mentally cursed himself and wrapped his arms around his light and pulling him into his lap. "Don't worry, my Yugi. I'm not angry, I was only playing with you." He said wiping the tears from his aibou's otherwise flawless face, glad to see color forming again.  
  
Yugi nodded and smiled back him before snuggling back into the embrace, savoring the warmth.  
  
"Is there anything you'd like to do today? Or would you rather go back to the game shop and rest?"  
  
Yugi thought for a minute before looking at his lover sadly. He didn't want to, but if he didn't do it now than he'd never be able to do it later. He nodded. "Actually I did want to do something. It won't be long, but I have to do it now or I don't think I'd be able to do this later."  
  
"What'd you have in mind?" Yami asked curiously, guessing what was probably on his boyfriend's mind.  
  
"I want to talk to my friends."  
  
Yami nodded and congratulated himself inwardly at his correct guess. He was happy that Yugi was going to do this now rather than not being able to do it later.  
  
The walked out of the hospital and Yami directed his hikari in the direction of the ice-cream parlor, knowing that's where the group was since Joey invited him earlier to join them but he declined since he wanted to pick Yugi up that day.  
  
Yami held the door open for the light as the boy hesitantly made it inside, following him after and pointing to the booth where the gang was sitting.  
  
"Yami?" Yugi asked quietly.  
  
The dark one pecked him a kiss on the cheek and gave him a small hug.  
  
"Could you stay back here?" He blushed. "I'd probably hide myself in you before I got to say anything. And what if the others don't accept our relationship?"  
  
Yami was shocked but rubbed it off simply explaining to himself that Yugi didn't know about the other two holders of the Millennium Items and their yamis going together.  
  
"You needn't worry yourself about that, my light. Ryou and Malik got together with their yamis while you had separated from them."  
  
Yugi tensed at this, showing how he hated himself still for what he did. Yami just gave him another kiss and pushed him lightly to get going.  
  
"I'll be right here if you do need me. And don't worry about a thing."  
  
Yugi nodded without looking back, knowing he'd get himself scared thinking of being rejected once more but he knew if he looked back he'd never get to doing this.  
  
He walked over and was surprised how short of time it took for everyone to notice he was there and without one having to tell everyone.  
  
"Joey, Ryou, everyone, I-I wanted to apo-apologize for saying all those things I said to you before. I'm so sorry and I di-dn't mean any of those things that I did say and did. I don't know what happened, it was like I lost control. Could you ever find it in yourselves to forgive me?" The little one piped up.  
  
Bakura was the first to break the short silence. "Of course we can. We're sorry we should have paid more attention to your feelings rather than just acting like we were trying to impress someone. Or at least, make it seem that way, we really did care and we still do."  
  
Yugi smiled at the once evil yami. He easily noticed the change since he hadn't really been around when the good part of the change took place. And if he had than he wasn't paying attention to it like he was now.  
  
Gaining more confidence the little one spoke in a louder voice than he had to apologize with. "I promise that I'll never, or at least try not to, ever do something like that again."  
  
Everyone smiled; glad to hear that their friend was defiantly changing for the better now. Whatever happened to him to make him change, they like it. They all nodded but were distracted when they saw Yami walking over to them.  
  
They were even more surprised than Yugi coming up to them when the dark one wrapped his arm around Yugi's slim waist possessively as he kissed the hikari on the cheek. Looking at their faces he smirked at them and winked.  
  
Everyone then started laughing like old times together, minus the one person who didn't care to even wonder why Yugi was getting pale: Tea  
  
At that same moment she was on the other side of the building being dumped by her 'Mr. Perfect', as she called him, because she was too stuck up in her own world and that she kept making speeches about them getting married one day.  
  
It didn't take long for things to go back to normal, or as normal as they could get. Yugi was finally happy and couldn't think of a single sad moment anymore, especially when he was around Yami. His grades also went up a little bit with the help of the once Pharaoh.  
  
"Everything about you makes it perfect for me, my Yami. I love you so much." Yugi whispered to Yami one night.  
  
"And the same for you." The dark one replied back as they curled up to go to sleep.  
  
Things couldn't better for him, or so he thought .  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-  
  
Hey Everyone!! It's my birthday today so I decided to give everyone who reads and loves my fic (duh) a present. And you can make me really happy and give me lots of reviews to make my b-day even more special! Thanx you so much! I also wanted to say thanx to everyone who's reviewed already, I never thought I get so many and also since I don't usually thank you I'm thanking you all now. And in case you're wondering: no, this isn't the last chapter. I have a surprise in the next one and I hope you like it, I don't know if some of you people were expecting it or not but it's coming. I think I've blabbed on for far too much now, haha, so bye bye and PLEASE look out for the next chapter and I'd love it if you reviewed that one also (Just in case I don't leave a note on that one). 


	9. Light and Darkness

Hey everyone. Thanx so much for the reviews and here's the surprise that I said I had for you. I hope you like it. Also thanx so much to all of you who wished me a happy b-day. It really made me happy for the whole day because of it. Sad to say I think this story is coming to an end though unless I can come up with any more ideas for it. Feel free to help me out if you want to too! I'd like that since I love hearing what people think and what they would like to happen.

Light and Darkness

It's a few months after the incident and things went back to normal for everyone and settled down as well. Everyone eventually forgot the whole thing that happened between Yami and Yugi and the whole fight that Joey and everyone got into with Yugi while the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle was gone.

Yugi didn't think that things could ever be any better since he had Yami with him for himself now. That it until things took a big turn and Yugi thought it would ruin things between them if he let his dark koi know about it.

As Yugi ran home with tears flowing from his eyes, nothing he did or tried to think about would keep his thoughts from quickly wandering back to what happened at school that day.

**~Flashback~**

"Did you guys hear about that guy yesterday?" A black haired guy chattered with his friends.

"The one in the park?" A girl with a squeaky voice asked. The boy nodded.

Yugi passed and heard what they were saying. He recognized the three people talking as Mitchell, the black haired guy, Taina, the girl, and Robby, the third guy who hadn't spoken yet. His curiosity getting the better of him he decided to stop and listen to what happened.

"I didn't hear it." Robby complained. "What happened?"

"This guy killed himself near that lake that's kind of hidden because of the trees."

Robby gasped and the girl, who already knew, even squeaked. Yugi tensed, but couldn't leave because for some reason his feet wouldn't listen to him.

"No way! How?" Robby asked in a hurry.

"Yes way." Mitchell nodded vigorously. "It was real creepy. You could say he was desperate." He said looking like he was thinking back over it.

"How? Tell me!" Robby jumped.

"Well when he was found he was already dead but an empty sleeping pills bottle lay next to him and the date that said when the bottle had been picked up said it had been that very day. Then there was also a half empty poison bottle found in his jacket pocket along with an over sharpened kitchen knife."

"Really?! I'd say that's being desperate all right! Wonder what his problem was?"

"It gave me the chills that I barely got any sleep last night because of it." Taina shuddered.

"Huh? Oh, hey Yugi, what's up? Did you hear about the guy from …" Mitchell was cut off by Yugi suddenly running out the doors away from the three. "Wonder what's up with him?"

Yugi ran as fast as he could from the building towards home, thankful school was over. He passed the bus, not wanting to go on because his friends were going to be on it too and he wasn't all that comfortable talking to the about that part of his past, he was only like that with one person, but even then he wasn't sure his lover would want to hear it since the small light figured Yami would be angry over something that seemed so little.

Hearing what the three were talking about only brought Yugi's old past crash into him tenfold once more. He thought he could handle it now because he had Yami and since he hadn't given it a thought and forgotten about, but he knew he was wrong now.

**~End Of Flashback~**

When he got home his yami stopped him and concern showed in his eyes. Yugi knew why too, he was very late being home since he hadn't taken the bus and Yami got worried about him.

Yami, however, quickly dismissed that worry about Yugi being late and replaced it with another when he saw the red and tear stained eyes of his hikari.

Yugi was scared that Yami would think less of him because of something like this that was all in the far past. He ran upstairs and ignored his koi's calls for him to come back and tell him what was wrong. He closed himself in the bathroom, his idea to take a hot shower to try and calm himself.

He stayed like that for what seemed like hours until he heard a knock at the door. He knew it was his koibito and shivered at Yami would say, what he would yell in his face, if he told Yami what was wrong.

"Go away!" He yelled back a little more harshly than he intended to.

Yami was taken aback by his lover's tone and worried that he had done something wrong.

'No, I haven't seen him all day, what could I have done wrong? Maybe something happened at school to hurt him, but what could it have been?' Yami thought worriedly.

He shook his head. If he had done something wrong than Yugi surely would have told him, right? He knocked on the door again, this time trying the handle. He was surprised when the door was found to be unlocked.

'He must've been in such a hurry to get away alone that he failed to lock the door. I'm sure he wanted to though. His mind must be wandering on other topics that are really disturbing him. My love, what's wrong with you?' Yami though worriedly as he walked in and closed the door behind him.

He sat down on the toilet and thought for a minute to figure out what to say to his light to tell him what was wrong.

"Yugi, love, please tell me what happened. I don't like it when you hide away like this like you used to do before. It can't be all that bad please won't you tell me? Don't you trust me?"

'But if only you knew Yami, then you'd think differently.' Yami thought sadly as more tears slipped and mixed in with the shower water.

"Koi please," Yami said almost desperately. "Please tell me what's wrong."

Yugi still refused to answer, but he did decide it was time to get out before he got too hot. He turned the water off and shivered slightly at the cool air of the fan he'd turned on before he got in.

Yami, hearing the water shut off, stood and handed his light's towel to him. Yugi took it before stepping out with the fluffy blue towel around his waist. His eyes were still red from crying so much and Yami took him in his arms, having to use a little restraint to keep Yugi from struggling to get away.

'I don't want to hurt you Yugi, I swear I don't so please don't make this any harder than it already is.' Yami pleaded in his mind.

Finally, the boy settled down and both boys slid to the floor as Yami continued to soothe the boy's tears away.

When Yugi nodded Yami released him and watched as his light walked to his room to get dried off and dressed.

"I'll be downstairs my koi." Yami informed him silently and stood at Yugi's small nod.

About an hour later a fully dried off and dressed Yugi presented himself in the living room. Yami smiled and led him over to the couch and pulled his light into his lap.

Yugi snuggled up and hid his face in the taller's warm chest. Yami petted the boy's hair lovingly as he cradled him in his lap.

Yugi removed his hidden face from the clothing and looked into Yami's crimson eyes sadly. "Ok Yami," he whispered, "I'm ready."

Yami nodded and loosened his hold on the boy as the smaller straddled his lap.

"It was at school and I was just about to leave. While I was about to go outside for the bus three people I know were talking about this guy who yesterday killed himself. It got me really shaken up I guess because it was the same as what I tried doing to myself sort of. I was already crying by then and didn't want to go on the bus because my friends would have asked me about it and I'm not real comfortable about talking to them about it." He paused and Yami waited patiently for him to continue.

'So far so good; he doesn't look too angry but then again Yami's good for hiding emotions when he wants to … but if he really loves me he wouldn't do something like that, right?'

Yugi breathed deeply and continued. "That's why I was late getting home today because I ran all the way here rather than taking the bus like I usually do. I ran away from you because I thought you would be mad at me since I got scared from something that happened so long ago." He finished the last part in a whisper so quiet that Yami almost had to lean down to hear it.

Yami's eyes widened at this remark but, at seeing Yugi's terror filled face, he softened them and hugged his aibou tightly before looking back into his eyes.

"Yugi love, I could never look down on you for any mistakes you make."

"But it still hurts so much to me Yami. Scared that people will down on me and like me less because of it." He interrupted.

"Aibou, your friends forgave you didn't they?" Yugi nodded. "I could never be angry with you for something like this, I'll never be angry with you for anything at all. It hurts because some scars on your heart don't disappear, rather they just linger there and that's why it hurts so much, especially since you just heard something that reminded you of it." He kissed his love's cheek before continuing. "There is no one that does not carry scars on his heart. If there were someone like that, they'd be a shallow soul." (Got that from Hiei in the Yu Yu Hakusho movie. I thought it fit pretty well with this so I decided to use it.)

Yugi smiled at this and hugged his koi closely as a thank you.

Yami sought out Yugi's lips and kissed him passionately, Yugi eagerly kissed him back. The dark one requested entrance to his light's as he licked his bottom lip slowly and was answered with the boy opening his mouth and welcoming his tongue with his own.

Yami picked Yugi up playfully and carried him to their room while sucking and biting on the boy's exposed neck.

He dumped the hikari onto their combined beds (they just pushed the beds together since they didn't have railings or anything along the sides after Yugi came home from the day he apologized to his friends) and jumped on with him.

Piece by agonizingly slow piece their clothing was removed and Yami's restrained manhood was finally released from its painful confines.

Yugi stared at it, fear pooling into his violet eyes. They didn't go unnoticed even without the whimper the light made either as Yami kissed his lips and pushed him to his back.

"Shhhh, don't worry my koi. I promise I won't hurt you anymore than necessary. It will be painful at first no matter what I do though. Do you wish to continue?"

Yugi relaxed a little under the feather soft kisses planted on his bare chest and nodded as he sighed slightly.

Yami got up quickly and went into the bathroom, coming out a minute later with a hand behind his back.

'Best not to scare him or he might change his mind, but I'll stop whenever he wants to. I won't hurt you koi, I swear it I'll try not to.'

He dropped it away from Yugi's eyesight and continued kissing Yugi everywhere. He rubbed playful circles over various places on Yugi's stomach, going lower each time before reaching the neglected arousal of his aibou.

"Why love, would this by any chance be for me?" He asked seductively.

Yugi couldn't breathe as Yami began pumping him softly. The dark one only smirked and removed his hand causing the hikari to whimper at the loss.

"But I don't wish to take what' not mine dearest Yugi." Yami joked.

Yugi struggled to breathe as he mumbles something under his breath that was too quiet to hear.

"What was that koi? You were mumbling."

Yugi caught his breath and stared at Yami with love and desire written clearly in them as well as a little fear from earlier.

'I'll have to get rid of that.' Yami noted to himself.

"I said that whatever you see is yours. I want you to take me Yami." Yugi flushed deeply.

'Like an innocent child, even with what we're doing he'll always be that way to me.' "And whatever you see is yours, love. But take you where?"

Yugi mock glared at Yami. 'Kami, he's going to make me say it isn't he?' After a moments thought the light groaned to himself. 'He is.' "I want you … inside me." He blush covered his cheeks an even deeper.

Yami kissed Yugi even deeper on the lips as he replaced his hand on Yugi's erection, pumping it once more as Yugi gasped into his mouth.

'My Yugi, I love how you do this to me. I love you more than words could ever express.'

Unable to take much more, the spirit took what he dropped to the side earlier and squeezed a little of the lotion on to three of his fingers.

Once coated, he pushed a finger passed the tight ring of muscle as he coaxed Yugi into relaxing when the light squeaked in pain.

When his hikari relaxed as he got used to the finger he pushed in another and scissored him gently before pushing a third digit in.

Yugi found the fingers to be uncomfortable at first. When he felt he fingers removed he felt empty again until he felt the replacement for the fingers after a minute.

During that minute after he removed his fingers, Yami was slicking his own erection to make it as painless as possible for his love. He moved forward to position himself above Yugi before planting a small kiss on his lips and thrusting forward quickly, finding it hard to suppress a pleasure filled moan at how tight his light was.

Yugi screamed into his dark koibito's mouth at the intrusion and pulled away from it, trying to make the pain stop.

Yami stopped immediately when he felt Yugi move away.

"I'm so sorry, Yugi. I never wanted to hurt you. I swear I didn't. Do you wish to stop?" He asked with worry filling his every word.

Yugi looked up and, even with tears blurry his vision, he could tell Yami's eyes were filled with concern. He shifted around a bit after a minute and resettled himself to before he pulled away, shaking his head.

"No, Yami. I don't wish for my dark angel to leave. It doesn't hurt so bad anymore, just like you promised me before we started."

Yami smiled and kissed him once more before pulling back and thrusting back in at a slow pace, but it gradually got harder with every thrust and pleading cry Yugi gave him.

"Yami … please … can't hold … need something … don't … know" Yugi found it hard to form complete sentences, but Yami seemed to know what he needed easily as he began thrusting in harder.

"Don't hold … back then my … koi. Just let go … and relax." Yami panted out.

Doing what he was told, the light relaxed and was soon pulsing his release over both their stomachs and onto the sheets. Yami came soon after inside Yugi.

"I love you my hikari, Yugi." Yami whispered as he pulled out and gathered the exhausted boy in his arms, pulling a blanket over them to keep warm.

"I love you too my dark koi." Yugi whispered back tiredly before falling asleep using Yami's chest as a pillow.

They slept on through night and into the next day in each other's arms since the light didn't have school.


	10. It Ends Like This

Hi everyone. Well, here's the last chapter to my fic. Sad to say I know, but I had fun writing this and even more fun when I heard how much who liked you with your reviews and emails. I really appreciate it. This is more like a prologue with a bit more of what happened while Yami was away, but nothing much. You can tell though that I like to torture the characters (Sorry characters, I luv you!).  
  
It Ends Like This  
  
The next day Yami woke up first. He quietly and carefully got out of the bed and walked swiftly from the room and into the kitchen.  
  
He stuck some bread in the toaster and poured some orange juice into a glass with a warmed bagel. He put the toast on a plate and walked back up the stairs. He knew his light wouldn't want to move too much once he found out about the after affects of their lovemaking on him being a virgin.  
  
'But he let me take him and that's what makes it all the better. The feeling of knowing he'd been saving his innocence to be taken by me.' Yami smiled as he walked into the room and smiled at his light.  
  
His koi had rolled absently into the spot where he'd been sleeping in for extra warmth.  
  
His violet eyes opened to crimson as the smaller of the two smiled back from where he lay.  
  
He sat up only to flinch and gasp painfully at the tremor that shot out in his lower back. Yami was at his side in an instant, placing the tray of food on the floor and out of the way, he coaxed his love back down into a half laying half sitting position.  
  
He helped Yugi eat his food even though the boy was quite capable of doing it himself, Yami refused to leave his light be.  
  
Once done with the food Yugi looked at Yami happily and once again to try and get up to give him a kiss only to flinch back down at the pain that shot once more through him.  
  
"You'd better not move a whole today, aibou." Yami explained removing the tray from the bed and swiping escaped crumbs onto it.  
  
Yugi looked at him confused. He hadn't figured out why he was hurting yet and he did want to know.  
  
'Could it have something to do with last night maybe? But why would that hurt me now?' He thought innocently. 'Might as well ask or I might never figure it out.' "Yami, how come?"  
  
Yami smiled and shook his head at his still innocent minded lover. "Yugi since you were a virgin your body wasn't used to what we did last night. Your insides were stretched further than what they were used to and they still are freshly stretched even after hours of being disturbed. Your muscles need time to relax again before you can move again without being hurt. You should just rest today and the only way to make it go by faster is to sleep."  
  
Yugi nodded while blushing at being reminded of the playtime the night before.  
  
'And I liked it a lot too. Is it going to hurt everytime?" Yugi tensed at this thought. 'If that's so then I don't want to do it again if that means I have to stay in bed the next day.'  
  
"What's wrong? You looked upset about something." Yami panicked at a sudden thought. "Yo-you don't regret doing it with me, do you?"  
  
Yugi looked at him surprised. "No, of course not Yami. But if it's going to ground me in bed the whole day afterwards than I don't think I want to do it anymore as much as I thought I would."  
  
Yami's crimson eyes widened with laughter at his koi's statement before laughing out loud altogether. "Don't worry about that my love. It was just because you were a virgin. You might have to stay in bed a little the next but it won't be as bad as the next. And pretty soon your body will get used to it that you won't have to stay in bed."  
  
"Really?"  
  
The spirit nodded while smiling down at the boy.  
  
"That's a relief, I don't think I'd be able to keep my hands off you for the rest of my life just to stay out of my bed the next day. You're far too handsome to keep away from."  
  
Yami smirked at the comment before kissing Yugi's forehead and wishing him sweet dreams. "I'll be here when you wake up, aibou. I promise."  
  
Yugi nodded and closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep.  
  
A few hours later Bakura and everyone came over to see if the two Millennium Puzzle holders were home since they hadn't seen either all day.  
  
"Hey, Yami. Where's Yugi? Didn't think that you two would want to be separated for a minute the way Yug hangs all over to you all the time." Joey joked.  
  
Yami blushed. "Actually um .something happened yesterday and well."  
  
"Come to think of it, how did Yugi get home? Did he walk, because he wasn't on the bus after school? We were worried that something had happened to him, did he get home all right?" Tristen asked concerned.  
  
"Yes, he got home just fine. It's just something happened yesterday and he was reminded about. before. You know and then one thing led to another and he . well we." Yami stopped himself, blushing furiously, before he made him sound even more like an idiot.  
  
"Oh I get it, you popped his cherry! Way to go, Yami! How's it go, was he a good lay?" Joey shouted excitedly.  
  
"Joey! That's not something I would tell you! Not even with a another 5000 years in the puzzle could make me tell you!" Yami shouted embarrassed.  
  
"Ah, but Ya."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Fine." The blonde pouted playfully.  
  
"Yeah well, anyways he's kind of sore so I told him it be best to stay in bed for the day rather than walk around and make it worse." He explained with a flush of pink tinting his cheeks still.  
  
"Yeah, I remember when it was my first with Marik." Malik started talking with a dreamy look to his face. "It was the best thing that could ever happen to me and it was even the first day we said I love you to each other and made it all the more special just by that. Afterwards though it hurt like a bitch when I woke up. Marik took care of me the whole day while I just laid in bed."  
  
Ryou felt tears come to his eyes in fright at having to hear such things. He squeezed Bakura's arm and tried to hide his face from the other so they wouldn't ask what was wrong with him.  
  
Bakura though knew what Ryou was trying to get away from and disconnected his hikari with his arm and pushed him away slightly as he let his irritation show for the Egyptian. He grabbed the hikari of the Millennium Rod and stared at him angrily before yelling at the less than innocent one.  
  
"What's your problem? Look at Ryou and then tell me you can keep talking like that! You're scaring him out of his mind, how can you be so clueless and still have Marik for a lover? Or did you forget that his innocence ruined his life, or so he thought? Just look at him back into a corner, you're making him uneasy!"  
  
Malik was surprised by this and actually looked around to see Ryou blushing furiously from the embarrassment his yami was putting him through just to take care of him, but he could also fairly easily make out the tears threatening to pour from his eyes.  
  
The hikari Egyptian blushed nervously as well as laugh quietly in embarrassment. "Ra, I'm real sorry, Ryou. I don't know how I could forget. Could you ever forgive me?"  
  
At Ryou's small nod, Bakura was satisfied and released the boy.  
  
Once dropped from the hold of the once crazed, but now very possessive, yami, Malik hid behind Marik to hid how ashamed he was to bring up such a terrible topic and keep talking when his best friend found it disturbing.  
  
Bakura grumbled something incoherent and cradled and soothed his other gently as Ryou hid his face once more in the fabric of his shirt.  
  
Yami, in complete confusion, looked at everyone in the room as they watched Bakura calm the boy little by little. "What's wrong with Ryou, Bakura?" Thinking it better to ask his once rival rather than the other. "Is he scared? I would've thought that you and him would've."  
  
He was cut off with Bakura's sad look that was given to him. At the feeling of Ryou's nod of approval to tell the dark spirit of the puzzle he began to explain to Yami what happened.  
  
"Ryou and myself got into an argument about a year after you had gone off. I accidentally struck him and he ran out before I could apologize and I couldn't catch up with him since it was raining really hard and the wind was going everywhere so that I couldn't track him. In the end let's just say that Ryou ended up in the hospital for being raped, and rather harshly I'll add, and beaten real badly too."  
  
"When I called Bakura about it he rushed over there and apologized so much to his light even when Ryou accepted the apology the first time he said it." Malik finished.  
  
Yami looked down after apologizing the Ryou about not being there when he should have been before looking up the stairs worriedly.  
  
"No-nothing like that happened to Yugi, di-did it?" He asked, almost afraid for the answer.  
  
"No." Yami sighed in relief at Marik's simple reply. "He's run out a lot but it was just to be by himself. He got pretty good at sensing somebody coming close to him so nobody could get the chance since they couldn't get near him even if they wanted to. But it's not surprising nobody would try with the getup he was wearing."  
  
Yami relaxed his muscles at the answer, glad that his hikari didn't get touched by anybody in that way. He'd kill that person without thinking about it in an instant. He however tensed back up at hearing a strained call of his name from upstairs.  
  
The dark one ran up the stairs to check and see what his aibou needed.  
  
At seeing him Yugi's face looked relieved before looking away. "I'm sorry, Yami. I don't really need anything; I'll just go back to sleep." He turned around, ignoring that pain when he turned to face the wall.  
  
'I'm such an idiot! Of course Yami wouldn't leave you, he probably just had to do something and didn't expect me to wake up for a while.' Yugi thought as he cursed inwardly to himself.  
  
Yami looked at confused and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed. "What do you mean, my koi? You did nothing wrong, why'd you apologize?"  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Please, Yugi. Something is bothering you. Please, why won't you tell me?" The spirit persisted.  
  
Yugi looked at him sadly. "I'm still hurting pretty badly and I woke up from it. I didn't see you anywhere and panicked and called for you before thinking that you wouldn't just leave like that. I mean, you said you'd be here, you promised, and then you weren't. I didn't know what to think."  
  
"That's no reason to be sorry, Yugi, I should be sorry. Everyone was at the door wondering how you got home yesterday and all so I told them you ran home because something bad happened, which he better not say. How do you feel now?"  
  
"Now? Now I feel like an idiot with a very annoying pain in my lower back." He joked.  
  
Yami smiled and covered the light back up a little.  
  
A knock at the door alerted the two the others had come up. They came in they all talked for a while about whatever stuff could keep their interest before they had to go.  
  
That night Yami made Yugi dinner and helped his light eat it like he had done with breakfast and lunch earlier on in the day.  
  
Afterwards, he climbed into the bed with his koibito and kissed him lightly on the lips. In response in response Yugi tried to snuggle up to Yami's chest and, with Yami's help, managed to get comfortable and fell asleep.  
  
In the morning Yugi got up first and felt ten times better than he had before. He took a much-wanted shower since he couldn't before and rushed downstairs and made breakfast for his lover as a thank you for the day before.  
  
Yami woke up and was surprised when he saw Yugi walking up the stairs with a tray of their breakfast while he going to go look for his love.  
  
Yami surprised him by picking him up and carrying him back down, much to Yugi's struggles because he couldn't get down without dropping what he was holding.  
  
The dark one sat on the couch and pulled Yugi onto his lap.  
  
Together they ate and spent the day together happily.  
  
There's the end. Yeah, I finished it, but I'm kind of sad too because. I don't know why, but I am. Anyways, thanx everyone for reading my fanfic. But I can guarantee this won't be the last of them. I got quiet a few ideas, and most are YuGiOh so yeah. Look for those too. I'm hoping to have the first chapter up to my newest YuGiOh fic, and I hope you like it just as much as this one. 


End file.
